Shadows, Shinies and Ghosts, Oh My!
by SkinnyKidSpencer
Summary: Sequel to Baby Makes Four. The journey of Jim, Melinda, Aiden and the new baby, New discoveries and lots of adventure to be had. Rated M for chapter 6.
1. A New Beginning

**Shadows, Shinies and Ghosts, Oh My!**

**AN: Alright my lovelies, this is the sequel to **_Baby Makes Four_. **This will be multi-chaptered so hang in there, there is lots to be unfolded. Note: "A few months" means she is 5 months pregnant here, as that is when you can tell the sexes of the babies. If anyone has a preference on genders or names, please review to tell me. I'm not set on anything yet. **

A few months have passed since Melinda and Jim told Aiden about the baby on the way. In that time the happy couple has learned that they will be having babies plural, twins to be exact. Although they were excited, Melinda was also worried about caring for two newborns on top of her five year old, not to mention all the ghosts that are constantly asking for her help. Jim was trying to ease her mind about everything at the moment. "Mel, Aiden is a very understanding kid, you know you always have my help no matter what, plus we have amazing friends that would do anything for us. Everything will be just fine. You relax, I'm going to run you a nice warm bubble bath while I occupy the little man, okay?"

"I can't argue with that. I love you Jim." Melinda places a kiss on her husbands lips and smiles because this is her life.

"Mom?" Aiden asks after quietly entering the room.

"Yes baby?" Melinda questions her son.

"Can I have a 'I have a ghost' snuggle?" Aiden asks softly.

"Sure you can baby." Melinda ensures him happily before her young son curls into her side.

Fifteen minutes later Jim descends the staircase and the first thing he sees is his son cuddling with his gorgeous wife. He almost doesn't want to disturb them, but Melinda's bath will get cold if he waits much longer.

"Hey baby." Jim greets Mel with a kiss to her forehead and then turns to face his son.

"Hey Aid, do you want to play Forza with me?" Jim asks his son animatedly. Aiden's little eyes go wide, him and his dad barely get to play his X Box together because of his hospital shifts so this is a big treat.

"OKAY!" Aiden agrees quickly. "I love you Mama." He adds with a kiss to her cheek before leaving the room hastily. Jim chuckles and when he looks down at his wife's face he sees her fond smile and her eyes are glued to the spot their son was just standing.

"You okay honey?" The young husband enquires with concern.

"Huh?" She asks distractedly. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just love that boy to death." Melinda confesses. Jim smiles.

"Are you ready for your bubble bath gorgeous?" His ice blue eyes twinkle with joy. "Because it's ready for you and I'm pretty sure Aiden is chomping at the bit to play with me." Jim teases his wife playfully. Melinda giggles at his comment.

"I'm more than ready." She plants a fleeting kiss to Jim's handsome lips. "Go entertain our boy. I'll help you put him to bed when I'm done." Melinda promises before heading to the bathroom on the second floor of their house.

Melinda arrives at the bathroom door and pushes it open slowly. What she sees when her brown doe eyes roam the room takes the breath from her lungs. There's a path of red rose petals from the doorway to the jacuzzi tub, white rose petals sitting in the water and vanilla and lavender candles are lit throughout the small space. Her eyes water as she realizes for the thousandth time since she's married Jim why she loves this man. As she slips her clothes free body into the warm, welcoming water she lets the thought that she just fell in love with him all over again fill her head. Melinda leans back, closes her eyes and does exactly what she was told to: relax.

An hour later, the well rested mother pulls herself out of the now cool bath water to get dressed in her pyjamas. She drains the tub and tidies the bathroom before venturing to her son's bedroom.

"Ha. Take that daddy." She hears Aiden boast as he laps his father on the track. Melinda smiles widely at the scene before her, they're having so much fun.

"Alright boys, time for bed." She announces her presence.

"Awe, do I have to?" Jim whines in jest.

"Yeah mom, do I have to?" Aiden mimics his father. Melinda laughs at her boys, they are so silly sometimes.

"Okay, one more race, then it's off to bed Aid." She compromises.

"Sweet! I love you Mama." The young boy runs over to give his mother a hug and then heads back to his bean bag to play his game. When the game is over, the winner gets tucked under his covers.

"Do you want a story tonight buddy?" Jim guesses.

"No thanks daddy. I'll just tell one to the shinies instead." The five year old grins. Melinda smiles softly.

"Okay bud. Goodnight." Jim responds.

"We love you." Aiden's parents murmur as his little eyes droop closed.

"I love you too." The youngster mumbles before he's out like a light.

Melinda and Jim are both crawling into bed in their own room when Melinda sighs.

"What's wrong babe?" Jim wonders with concern in his eyes.

"What do you want?" She whispers, secretly afraid of his answer.

"I just want healthy kids Mel. Boy or girl, gifted or not. All that matters is they're half me and more importantly, half you. They will be happy, intelligent, playful, and beautiful human beings just like their Mama." Jim whispers his explanation. "I love you Mel, get some sleep" He adds before kissing her forehead and wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"I love you too Jim." Melinda murmurs back before she closes her eyes to get lost in her dreams.

**AN2: I was thinking I would do a time jump to skip the pregnancy craziness. My question is would you like to see the kids being born as the start of the jump? Do you want to see them a little older? Please leave a review to give me your opinions. **


	2. New Faces

**AN: Guys, this is chapter two. I seriously have a sickness. I'm typing this out so quickly that I have to go back and read it before I post it so I know what's going on in my own story. Lol. A bit of background: This is 3 years later, as Melinda was only five months pregnant in the previous chapter. That makes the twins two years old and Aiden is now eight. Enjoy!**

**Three Years Later**

Today is a very special day in the Clancy household. It is the twins second birthday today. Jim and Melinda have arranged a small get together for their kids. "Aiden, Andy, Danny...Come down for breakfast please!" Melinda calls to her brood as Jim serves up the eggs, pancakes and bacon for the special day ahead of them. The next thing that is heard is the sound of pounding feet. When all three kids get to the kitchen Melinda gives them a stern look.

"Andrea Faith and Daniel Scott, you both know better than to run in my house." The young mother scolds them. Aiden smiles because he wasn't in trouble. "Don't think I don't know you were running too Aiden. Now, all of you sit." Just like that the discussion was over. The family of five sit down to their large, delicious breakfast and soon discussion begins about the party.

"So, what would you like to do at your party today, my babies?" Melinda asks the toddlers.

"Bounce, bounce!" The twins cheer happily. Jim chuckles.

"Yes, we got your moon bounce." She promises her kids.

"Anything else?" Jim double checks. Both twins put their fingers on their chins and look up in thought.

"Me nunno." They say in unison. Aiden chuckles at them.

"Well, who do you want to come?" He offers helpfully.

"Deeweea, Ed, and Ewhy." The toddlers struggle to say Delia, Ned, and Eli. Jim and Melinda chuckle at the youngsters.

"Okay kiddos, that's all arranged." Jim announces which makes the kids grin from ear to ear.

"Would you munchkins like to play with your big brother before your party starts?" Aiden suggests to the twins.

"Ya!" They say. Aiden smiles.

"What do you wanna do, squirts?" Aiden teases them playfully. The twins shrug in unison.

"Why don't we build a fort for you guys to play in while Mama does the dishes?" Jim throws out an idea.

"Ya, ya ya!" The twins agree in earnest.

"Come on dad." Aiden races his dad to the playroom happily. They all spend a good amount of time arranging pillows, blankets and various pieces of furniture to build a really cool fort with a tunnel. Jim gives each of his kids a high five and says,

"Okay, have fun you three. No fighting. I'm going to go help Mama with dishes."

"Okay dad, thanks!" Aiden calls to his father's turned back. "Okay, so what do you want to do?" Aiden asks his little brother and sister.

"Who you?" Andy says with confusion in her voice. This question causes both of her brothers to turn and look.

"Where am I?" The ghost of a young girl says to all of them before she disappears.

"Don't worry Andy, she just wanted our help. Maybe we can tell Mama after the party okay?" He offers to his baby sister. Andy nods her little head, her tight brown curls flopping into her eyes.

The party is in full swing. Everyone invited is talking, laughing and playing around with each other. Andy was bouncing on the moon bounce, while Danny and Aiden were jumping on the trampoline that the family has in their yard. As for the adults, they're watching the kids play and talking to each other about their lives.

"So, what's his name?" Melinda was prompting Delia to tell her who she was seeing.

"I don't want to say anything yet, it's only been a couple dates. Definitely don't want to jinx anything." Delia responds cryptically. Mel smiles softly at her friend.

"Okay if you say so." She says, trying not to sound too disappointed. "How are you and Case, Eli? Why isn't she here?" Melinda moves onto one of her other friends love lives.

"We're doing great, she wanted me to tell you I proposed last night. She's not here because she's helping her friends mom move today." Melinda's eyes widen.

"What? You're engaged and you didn't tell me?" She shrieks excitedly. Eli sighs.

"Well, it's Danny and Andy's day, I didn't want to ruin it." He offers his best friend a side hug as an apology for being so tight lipped.

"Okay guys, whose hungry?" Jim calls out from the grill. He chuckles when he hears a chorus of "me"'s throughout the yard and sees the kids running towards him. He gets everyone a burger while Melinda puts chips on everyone's plate in turn. She goes to put a small handful of chips on Danny's plate when he drops it and stares into thin air.

"Where am I?" The ghost girl repeats herself, just like earlier.

"It's okay baby." Melinda whispers to her son. "What do you want sweetie?" She addresses the ghost this time.

"Where am I?" She repeats herself yet again. Aiden looks over and sees what's going on, so he joins them.

"You're an earthbound spirit. What's your name?" The eight year old questions aloud.

"I don't remember exactly, my head hurts." She says before she disappears. Melinda turns to Danny.

"See baby, she's gone for now. She just wants to understand okay? You go play." She exclaims gently and watches as Danny walks away to go see his Uncle Eli. "Did you know about this Aid?" Melinda asks of her oldest.

"I did, but I didn't want to say anything until after the party." He confesses, looking at his feet, feeling ashamed. Melinda tilts his chin up so his ice blue eyes meet hers.

"It's okay bud, you had good intentions. Go on, go play." She says. Once Melinda reaches her husband she sighs.

"Another one?" He questions knowingly. Mel lets out another sigh, dejected this time.

"Yeah. I know they have a gift, they're my kids, but they're only babies. They should be able to have a fun birthday party without being terrified of whatever ghost might pop up." The mother of three explains her frustration. Jim pulls his wife into his side.

"I know baby, but they have a great teacher in you and they'll always have my love and support, just like I've always given to you. Look at them now. Jumping, running and playing like the little monkeys they are." Jim jokes to cheer her up. Melinda lets out a giggle when Jim feels a tug on his shirt. "Yes princess?" He asks Andy.

"Cake?" She ponders with a pleading look in her eyes. Jim chuckles.

"Of course, baby girl. Daddy loves you. Kiss?" He says playfully. Andy gives him a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He chuckles and sets her on her little feet. "Do you want to serve cake Mel?" Jim asks his wife. She smiles at him.

"Sure baby." Melinda walks over to the picnic table to cut the cake up for everyone.

"Okay guys," Jim announces. "We're going to serve cake now. Each of the twins has a smash cake and we have a separate cake for everyone else to eat." He finishes. The kids cheer making all the adults laugh. After all the cake is finished, the party starts to wind down until it's just Jim, Mel and the kids at home.

"Why don't I give the twins a bath while you clean up the kitchen?" Melinda suggests to her husband.

"Sounds good to me Mel." Jim agrees. Melinda gives her husband a loving peck on the lips.

"Andy, Danny bath time. Go pick out your pj's please." Melinda tells her two youngest.

Thirty minutes later, the nighttime routine is done and Melinda is sitting at the foot of Aiden's bed with all three of her kids cuddled up together.

"Sing Mama, please?" Andy begs for their usual bedtime story.

"Okay. Lay down, get comfy." She instructs softly.

"When I hold you in my arms love, something changes, it's the strangest feeling, the things that used to matter they don't matter to me, when I see you and you're smiling, how my heart aches so full it's about to break you make me believe in love." She coons. "Goodnight my babies. I love you." She kisses each of their foreheads in turn before slipping out to let Jim carry the twins to their own beds.

**AN2: I hope this didn't appear rushed to you guys, but I had to end it because it was getting pretty long. Everything is slowly being explained. So, now we know the twins can see ghosts too, but what else can they do? You'll just have to wait and see. Until next time, **

** .**


	3. Abilities

Melinda slowly opens her brown eyes and squints when the early morning sunshine glares on her face. She glances at the clock, 7:00 am it reads. She pulls herself out of bed so she can start coffee and then wake Aiden for school. The mother of three makes her way down the stairs to the kitchen, but she finds the coffee already done and a note on the fridge. It reads:

_Mel, _

_I set the coffee maker for you so it's ready when you're up._

_I know you have a crazy morning, sorry I can't be home to help. _

_Love, Jim_

Melinda smiles to herself. "God, I love that man." She muses aloud as she pours a cup of coffee and takes a sip. Melinda double checks the clock: 7:20 am. "I should really wake up Aiden now." The mother chastises herself. She makes her way back upstairs and quietly opens her oldest son's bedroom door. "Aiden." She softly calls his name. The young boy rolls over in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. "Baby, time to get up for school." Melinda tries again, this time resting a hand on his small shoulder. His blue eyes flutter open slowly.

"Morning Mama." He whisperers, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Melinda smiles,

"Morning my boy. Get dressed, okay? What would you like for breakfast this morning?" She asks.

"Waffles please." Aiden requests.

"Okay baby. I'm going to get Andy and Danny up and then I'll start it." Melinda explains to her son. She makes her way down the hall to the twins bedroom.

"Good morning my babies. Time to help me make breakfast." She says from the doorway. As soon as she speaks, both Andy and Danny's eyes fly open, they are such soft sleepers.

"Mama!" They squeal together. Melinda giggles at their early morning happiness.

"Hi babies. Come on, lets go downstairs and make waffles for your brother." She tells her two youngest. They clamber out of their newly acquired big kid beds and race each other to the kitchen. Melinda chuckles as she follows them at a slower pace. "So much energy." She whispers to herself.

Breakfast is just being served when Aiden walks into the kitchen fully dressed for his day at school. "Morning Mama, squirts." He teases as he ruffles Andy's hair on the way to the table.

"Aid!" Andy whines as she fixes her dark curls.

"Be nice Aiden." Melinda warns her oldest. Aiden looks sheepishly at his mother.

"Sorry Mama." He whispers, eyes downcast.

"It's okay baby, just eat your breakfast so you're not late." She softly ordered her son. Aiden quickly finished his food and went upstairs to brush his teeth. He came back downstairs to talk to his mother,

"Okay Mama, I'm going to go wait for the bus now." Melinda sent a smile in his direction.

"Alright." She said. Danny and Andy both pulled on Melinda's top to get her attention and she looked down at them smiling. "Yes my babies?" She questioned knowingly.

"Us too!" The twins cheered in unison. Melinda chuckled.

"Okay. Go get your coats. Once all three of her kids were dressed, Melinda glanced at them playfully. "The last one to the end of the driveway is a rotten egg." She teased, but once the front door was opened all three of her kids took off like a bullet from a gun. The young mother followed at a much slower pace and couldn't help but smile with pride when she heard the very distinct giggles of each of her children. The group of four didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive. Aiden climbed on all by himself and waved to his family from his window seat until he couldn't see them anymore. "Come on kiddos, lets go get you fed now." She said as she took one of their tiny hands in each of her larger ones.

"Mama run!" Danny cheered loudly.

"Ya ya!" Andy agreed happily. Melinda picked up both of her toddlers- one on each hip- and ran to the house, blissfully listening to their child-like laughter the whole way. Once they got inside, Mel put both Andy and Danny into their high chairs and gave them cheerios and apple juice, their typical morning breakfast. They excitedly ate while Mel tidied up around the kitchen from Aiden's breakfast.

"All gone!" She heard in chorus. The young mother looked over at her kids and the food was in fact gone, but both of the toddlers were covered in apple juice somehow. Melinda laughed at the inevitable messes of children.

"Come on guys, bath time." She chuckled to herself again. Melinda lifted first Andy and then Danny out of their chairs before lifting them back into her arms. "high ho, it's off to work we goooo!" She sang on her way to the bathroom, making the youngsters go into a fit of giggles.

Melinda was just putting on the kids clothes after their bath when she heard the front door open and close. "DADDY'S HOME!" The twins squealed happily before running off to greet Jim. He heard their tiny feet and laughter before he saw them. When they finally reached him, Jim took them both in his strong arms. Jim took an exaggerated deep breath before speaking,

"Someone smells clean." He states the obvious before tickling his children with fast fingers. Melinda descends the staircase to see the blissful scene before her.

"Hi baby, hungry?" She asks her husband lovingly. Jim looks at his wife with fire in his eyes.

"Starving." He says with a wink. Melinda giggles at him.

"Down boy." She teases as she starts to walk to the kitchen. Jim chases her gleefully and wraps his arms around her waist, spinning her around.

"Hi gorgeous." He whispers in her ear before softly kissing her neck.

"Mmm." She whispers. "Hi handsome." Melinda greets the man she loves before sweetly kissing his lips.

"Hehehe Mama!" Calls Andy.

"Yuck." Danny says, sticking his tongue out to accent his disgust. Jim chuckles at his youngest son and ruffles his straight brown hair playfully.

"One day buddy." The young father says knowingly, throwing another wink Melinda's way. At this point, Jim having food is long forgotten in favour of watching a movie with the people he loves. The kids request Tangled and halfway through the movie Melinda is asleep across his chest and both toddlers are animatedly watching in their bean bags on the floor when Aiden limps through the front door. Jim turns his head and sees his limping eight year old. "Oh Aiden, what happened little man?" He questioned in concern.

A tear fell down little Aiden's cheek as he explained that he was playing tag with his friends at recess when he fell and cut his leg. The teacher had put a bandage on his cut, but as soon as the twins saw their older brothers leg they walked over to him. Andy carefully peeled the band-aid off his cut and then something amazing happened. The twins held hands and each placed a little palm over Aiden's cut. Jim blinked and when he looked back at the spot, the blood was gone and the skin was back intact. Aiden leaned down to Danny and Andy's level to embrace them in a three way hug. "Thanks guys." He whispered, happy that his pain was gone.

"Love you Aid." His baby siblings whispered in response.

***End***

**AN: So, just to recap...Andy was named after Andrea Moreno and Jim's mom, Faith. Danny was named after Jim's brother and Melinda's friend Holly's husband Scott (from season 2). Also, we discovered that the twins are healers. I couldn't bring myself to make them "mediocre" in a household full of so much talent. Until next time, my lovelies. .**


	4. Family Fun

**AN: I'm so sorry, my lovelies. This week has been crazy busy. My landlord was shampooing the carpets in my apartment so I had to stay overnight elsewhere on my writing day. I hope you like this even though it's late. Happy reading. **_GhostWhispererFangirl, _**your one-shot will be posted tomorrow. I love you all.**

There is chaos in the Clancy home this morning. The twins are playing tag indoors, Melinda and Jim are in the kitchen making brunch and Aiden is in his room playing his guitar- the rule was practice if you want an instrument. All of a sudden, the chaos gets worse. "Help me." A hoarse voice whispers. Melinda freezes and stops to listen harder. "Help..." She hears whispered again. The young mother sighs and walks through to the living room to see the ghost that has been haunting her family lately.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Melinda asks the girl gently. The girl looks up into Melinda's eyes and the ghost whisperer gasps when she sees blood at the young ghosts hairline.

"Abby." The girl informs Melinda hoarsely again. Melinda smiles.

"Hi Abby. My name's Melinda. Do you know what happened-" She gets cut off when Danny runs into her leg. "Careful Danny." She reminds the tot. He smiles at his mother and then his eyes wander to Abby.

"Hi, my name's Danny. Are you hurt?" The young boy asks with concern in his little voice. Abby looks down at her feet for a second before responding.

"Yeah. My name's Abby and my head hurts." She explains once again. Melinda smiles at both children-one alive and one dead.

"Abby, do you know how your head got hurt?" The mother asked, trying to get the conversation moving again. Abby pursed her thin lips in thought before softly shaking her head no with a sigh. Andy came running to find her brother, but when she saw the ghost she started rambling.

"Hi Abby, I see your head. Ouch. Mine got hurt like that when I felled out of da junga gym at scoow." Andy tried her best to articulate, but once Abby understood her words her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Melinda." She whispered. Melinda's glances at the ghost giving her undivided attention. "I was running so fast and I think I tripped." Abby told the brunette what she remembered. Melinda smiled.

"That's really good Abby." She whispered to the ghost. At least they had somewhere to start now. Abby blinked out of existence then, having recalled everything she could for the time being. Jim, who was quietly listening to his brood help the things he couldn't see, spoke up now that Abby disappeared.

"Food is ready!" He called. The family came to join him and a few minutes later, Aiden joined the group. "Hey buddy." Jim addressed his oldest as he ruffled his floppy brown locks. "How's the guitar going?" His father questioned him with interest dripping from his tone. Aiden was silent while he fixed his mused hair, but once it was perfect again he spoke,

"Going good dad. My fingers hurt a little though." The eight year old admitted. Jim chuckled softly.

"That's just part of the process Aid." The father said knowingly. Aiden smiled, proud that he was teaching himself something new. "So Andy, Danny...What were you guys doing today?" Jim asked, trying to keep himself in the loop. Andy started rambling again, like little girls are known to do.

"We was pwayin tag, den we helped Mama help Abby." Jim smiled at his daughter.

"That's my girl." He said as his little girl was offered a high five. Melinda chuckled at their display before scooping a second helping of french toast on Aiden's plate. "So, I was thinking we should have a family day today. What do you guys think?" Jim asked his family teasingly.

"That sounds good to me." Mel said, going along with his charade. Jim sends a wink in Melinda's direction.

"What about laser tag and rock climbing?" He suggested with a soft smile. The twins nod swiftly, while Aiden cheers and pumps his fist in the air in celebration. Melinda giggles at her children-they are so easy to excite like this.

"I have one rule." She says seriously to the minors at the table. "First, we cross over Abby."

|Okay Mama." The three youngsters agree.

It's a few hours later and the dishes from brunch have been put away. The growing family is awaiting on Abby to return and is playing a game of Monopoly to pass the time.

"No Andy! That's cheating." Aiden's complaining voice is heard amongst the quiet.

"Mama!" Andy calls, wanting justice delivered from her mother.

"Hey, hey." Melinda redirects both her childrens' attention back to her. "Come here Andy, Aiden please." She asks of her kids. "You're gonna miss this, you're gonna want this back, you're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast, these are some good times so take a good look around, you may not know it now, but you're gonna miss this." She softly sings to the babies on her lap.

"Your voice is so pretty Mama." Andy says as she sends a smile to her mother.

"Thank you baby." Melinda whispers back before placing a kiss on each of her child's foreheads. "What did we learn kiddos?" Jim chimes in.

"To play nice." Andy, Danny and Aiden muttered apologetically. Just then, Abby pops into view to talk to Melinda.

"Hi Abby." Melinda addressed the young ghost politely.

"Hi Melinda." Abby responded shyly. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked in fear.

"Well sweetie, you tripped. It was just an accident. You can cross over now if you see the light." Melinda guided the seven year old gently. Abby's face could be seen lighting up as her eyes filled with wonder and joy before she faded away and all that was left behind was a whisper in the wind.

"Thank you...Cherish your family."

***End***


	5. Weekend Getaway

Jim sneaks into the room he shares with his wife, Melinda, carrying a tray of her favourite breakfast: a cheese omelet and coffee. The young husband carefully places the food on his side of the bed before kissing her awake and whispering in Melinda's ear, "Good morning gorgeous." The mother of three slowly stirs awake and smiles widely at her handsome man.

"Morning baby." Melinda croaks, her voice hoarse from sleep before kissing his lips sweetly.

"Morning Mel." Jim repeats now that she's awake. "I made you breakfast in bed and I have big plans for us today, so eat up and then get ready. I'll be back in an hour, I have prep work to do. I love you." He explains quietly as he gets up to exit the room. Jim stops in the doorway to turn around one last time. "Wear whatever you want baby, you look amazing in anything you own." He grins in Melinda's direction before leaving for real this time.

Jim is just pulling out of his mother's driveway after dropping off the kids for the weekend when he turns up the radio to sing along to whatever song is playing. The brunette husband smiles to himself as he hears the chorus of If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square fill his car and his ears. Jim loves this song because it describes his love for Melinda perfectly. "If you didn't love me so much I'd never make it through 'cause this life would kill me if I didn't have you." He mumbles to himself as he pulls his truck into the flower shop parking lot. He makes his way to the tulip section to grab a bouquet of orange ones for the woman he loves before his next stop at the deli for chocolate, a few of Melinda's favourite treats and sandwiches. Jim was standing in the check out line to pay for the items he picked out when his cell phone rang. He pulls the small device from his jeans and looks at the caller ID to see his wife's picture lighting up the screen. "Hey baby." He greets Melinda with a smile.

"Hi handsome. I'm ready to head out. Is there anything else I need?" Melinda enquires. Jim chuckles at her subtle way of getting more information out of him.

"You do, but I got it covered gorgeous. I'll be home in twenty minutes. Sit on the couch and enjoy a glass of wine while you wait for me." Jim tells her cryptically.

Jim returns to their humble abode right when he said he would. Once he throws off his boots and tosses his jacket over the staircase banister in a rush, the young husband saunters into the living room to see his beautiful wife drinking a glass of red Merlot just like he suggested of her. "Hi baby, I missed you." Comes her sweet voice as she stands to kiss him.

"Hey Mel." Jim whispers into her ear, taking in the smell of her freshly washed curls. "You sit, I'll be done upstairs in ten minutes. Just relax baby." Jim mutters into her ear in his soothing tone. Jim runs up the steps two at a time to finish his task so they can get onto the amazing day he has planned.

The couple are in Melinda's Jeep driving the familiar fall roads of Grandview with Jim's hand in hers. Melinda's gaze goes out her window to see all the colours of the falling leaves and for the first time in years she feels still and calm. She loves her kids dearly, but they bring chaos, just like all children do and Mel had no idea how much she missed the calmness of just herself and her handsome husband until this very moment.

"Mel." Jim pulls the brunette out of her musings gently and when she looks into his ocean blue eyes she realizes the car has stopped. "We're here." He whispers with a kiss to her forehead before clambering out of the red SUV. Melinda lets him lead the way without speaking, but then her eyes tear up when she sees what lays before her. On the grass there is a picnic blanket adorned with a basket and some expensive looking champagne.

"Baby..." She whispers, tears evident in her voice. "You didn't have to do all this for me." Melinda continues. Jim gently takes her hand and waits for their eyes to meet, when they do,

"Mel, I did this for us. I love our children and our life more than I thought possible, but I miss you. I never realized until today just how much I needed alone time with my gorgeous wife. So, this is just me trying to remind you how much I love you and how much you drive me crazy love." Jim ends his speech with a wink. Melinda nods slowly as a tear rolls down her pale cheek.

"Let's enjoy this then." Mel concedes with a peck to his cheek. Jim serves up cucumber sandwiches, potato salad, strawberries with drizzled chocolate and the champagne. The couple enjoy their relaxing lunch together with some conversation, which as hard as they try leads to the kids.

"So, Aid said he wants to join a soccer team." Jim informs his wife. Melinda smiles.

"He does? It still makes me so happy that he has friends he can play with because I never did." She confides in her husband.

"I know baby, but he's a great kid, just like his mom." Jim states with a wink. "You ready to go?" He adds. She nods before speaking.

"Yeah, let's go home." Jim shakes his head no.

"Not just yet, there's more baby." He says with a wide grin. Melinda's eyes go wide.

"More?" She asks incredulously. Jim sends a wink her way and brings the packed up picnic items to the car. Melinda meets Jim at the car.

"Hop in baby." The brunette man states playfully. Melinda climbs into her seat and once Jim closes her door he climbs into his own side. When he's comfortable in his seat, Jim reaches into the inside pocket of his blazer to produce a blindfold. "Do you trust me?" He asks his wife the obvious.

"Of course I do." Melinda tells him.

"Then turn around." Jim says, offering no further explanation. Once Melinda's blindfold is secured, Jim starts driving to his second secret destination. He pulls into a hotel parking lot a short time later and jogs around the back of the car to open his wife's door. The couple walk up to the reception desk and Jim speaks to the receptionist.

"A room for two for the weekend under the name Jim Clancy please."

***End***

**AN: Alright lovelies, this is it. I'm at a loss as to where to take this. Do I continue from here and do another chapter on their getaway or something else? All ideas welcome. :)**


	6. Weekend Getaway Part 2

**AN: Okay my lovelies. This was 100% unplanned, but this chapter is rated M. It just wrote itself that way, but I don't think that the rest of the story will be from now on. Just to be safe though, this story's rating will now be M. We don't want this story deleted for not following site rules. I will update the synopsis for this outlining the change. **

Certainly sir." Came a feminine voice. "Room 552, here is two keys. Enjoy your stay." Melinda smiled at the concierge as Jim politely thanked her before the couple made their way to the elevators. Jim pushed the button on the wall to call one of the elevators to the lobby and Melinda grasped her husband's hand, humming coming from her throat as they waited. Jim silently watched his wife with a smile adorning his lips at her singing. Melinda, who felt his ice blue eyes on her, gazed at Jim teasingly.

"What?" The young brunette asked and started humming again once her question was voiced aloud.

"Oh nothing." Jim whispered in her ear. "I just love you is all." He added as the elevator dinged to make it's presence known to them. Melinda pulled Jim inside with her by his hand before responding to him.

"I love you too babe." She whispered with a kiss to his cheek. Jim kissed his wife's forehead lovingly before pressing number five on the panel. The elevator whirled to life and started moving slowly upwards-too slowly for the loved up couple who just needed each other. The elevator once again dinged to make the people inside aware that it reached the preferred floor. As the doors opened, Melinda sighed. "Finally!" She cheered, tired of waiting, as childish as that was. Jim chuckled at her minor like behaviour, before lovingly teasing her.

"It wasn't that bad Mel." He chuckled some more. "Come on." Melinda pouted. 'I might be spending too much time with the kids', she thought.

"I want you Jim." Melinda almost whined. She shook her head. "No." The mother corrected herself. "I need you." Jim's eyes darkened as they always did when he heard those words coming from that beautiful mouth of hers. She grasped his dress shirt in her fist and practically dragged him into the hall and to their room. When she stopped at the door she only managed to get halfway open, Jim scooped her slim frame into his arms and pushed the door the rest of the way with his muscular back. Once they were fully inside he kicked the door closed with his foot and carried his curly headed goddess to the plush bed awaiting them. Jim placed his wife gently upon the comforter and Melinda reached out to start the task of unbuttoning his light blue dress shirt that perfectly matched his eyes. Jim licked his lips as he watched her eyes darken with each bit of skin revealed to her dark doe eyes. Melinda kissed his chest for each button she undid and before long, her kisses reached Jim's navel. Jim gasped when he felt Melinda's tongue dart out to lick the skin right above the button on his jeans. The sensation hit him harder than usual because he was so focused on watching his beautiful wife. Melinda moaned at hearing her handsome husband gasp. She loved how much her actions affected him. Melinda was about to pull the button of his jeans open, but Jim stopped her before she could.

"No." He whispered, his voice gruff with arousal. "I won't last if you start that." Jim admitted with pain in his voice. He pulled Melinda's hands above her head, holding them there before his mouth made quick work of kissing her neck. Jim adjusted so that only one of his large hands was grasping both of her much smaller wrists. His free hand travelling down her body with a featherlight touch to start releasing her gorgeous torso from the feminine blouse hiding it from his hungry eyes. Melinda whimpered at the combined sensation of feeling her husband's lips on her neck and his fingers on her abdomen. Jim's kisses became open mouthed and Melinda gasped loudly at the unexpected change.

"Mmmm, baby..." She whispered, starting to be more vocal now that she was feeling more aroused. Jim unhooked his dark haired beauty's bra and took a perky nipple into his hot mouth to suck. "Oh!" Mel gasped.

"God Mel, I love the noises you make for me." Jim whispered followed by a groan from deep within his chest as he switched his mouth to the neglected breast. He kissed down the valley of her full breasts until he reached her hips. Melinda whimpered.

"Jim baby, please." She begged him softly. Jim smiled.

"What do you want baby? Tell me." He teased her further. Melinda growled in frustration.

"You know what I want." Jim chuckled.

"Come on Mel, talk to me." He continued stubbornly.

"I want you inside me Jim, now please." His wife whimpered in a begging tone. Jim grinned triumphantly. He slowly moved his fingers towards her sex and stopped at her entrance. "Please." Melinda begged her husband again.

"Hold on baby." Jim warned his wife before sliding two fingers inside her fast. Jim wasn't surprised when his digits glided into her easily, he had been teasing her after all.

"Oh baby." Melinda moaned, glad to finally have Jim where she needed him. He added a third finger in her tight wetness before starting a steady rhythm, one Jim knew Melinda liked after all their years of marriage. When Jim saw how worked up his gorgeous wife was getting, he pulled his fingers from their confinement. He didn't want her to cum like this, Jim needed to feel it with her. Melinda whimpered at the loss, only to cut it short when she felt the large heaviness of Jim penis at her sex. "Jim please, I missed you so much. I need it." She moaned louder this time. Jim kissed her forehead and stared into her brown eyes.

"Me too baby. Keep your eyes open for me sexy." He whispered as Jim thrust his hips towards his wife's. The only sounds in the room were their moans as the couple joined again after too much time. "I missed you Mel, I'm not going to last long." Jim moaned. Melinda pulled him down to kiss her lips.

"Neither will I baby. Faster Jim, faster." Melinda asked of the man she loves. Jim happily obliges her request because when has he ever been able to refuse her anything?

"I'm there baby, cum with me." Jim moaned out loud. Melinda whimpered as Jim's fingers played with her clit, effectively bringing her over the edge.

"I love you Jim." Melinda said as she gasped with her release. Jim groaned with her as he shot his love juice into her.

"I love you too baby." Jim whispered before pulling out of his wife to pull her close and kiss her lips. Melinda, fully sated with a tired smile on her lips cuddled into Jim's chest and within seconds she was fast asleep. Jim kissed Mel's head lovingly,

"I'm so glad you're my wife. I love you," and soon he was asleep too.

**AN; I hope this doesn't suck. I haven't written a sex scene in a while guys. Please review with anything you'd like to see from here. **


	7. Water Day

Melinda and Jim have been home for three days. The kids are excited to have their Mama and Daddy back with them and they all had a lot of questions. "Where'd you go?" Aiden asked.

"I took Mama to a really nice hotel." Jim answered with a glance and grin at his wife.

"What you do?" Andy asked next. Danny was nodding along, wanting to know the same. Melinda smiled.

"We just had grown up time." The young mother explained.

"What kind of grown up time?" Aiden enquired. Melinda and Jim shared a look.

"I have an idea. Who wants to go swimming?" Jim asked excitedly, changing the subject.

"I do! I do!" The children cheered happily.

Two hours later the family of five pulled up to the YMCA parking lot after spending the morning preparing their bags. Jim took Andy and Danny into his arms and let Aiden walk holding Melinda's hand, while his wife's back housed their bag of towels and snacks. Once they got inside the building and paid for their day passes, Jim took the boys to the mens change room and Melinda took Andy to the womens so everyone could put on their suits and meet up by the pool doors when they were finished. Jim, Danny and Aiden got to the doors first and the brothers were being impatient.

"They're taking forever dad. Can we go in first?" Aiden complained.

"No bud." Jim said. "Women take a while to get ready, but you'll appreciate it when you're older." He finished wisely. Aiden sighed.

"Okay." The young boy pouted and then continued to wait like his father had told him to.

Another ten minutes had passed before Jim saw his wife and daughter emerge from the change room to meet them as per the plan. "Hi daddy!" Andy called to Jim.

"Andrea, my girl. Come here." He cooed to his toddler. Her wobbly legs carried her slowly to him and once she made it, Jim picked her up and kissed her floppy curls. "I love you baby girl." He smiled, eyes shining. "You ready to swim?" Jim asked, his voice laced with elation and joy. Little Andrea nodded her tiny head, her trademark brunette curls flopping into her ice blue eyes-his eyes. Jim laughed at the sight and walked her through the doors, Melinda and the boys following behind them. The family stood at the pools edge, while the twins were fitted with their water wings. Aiden hung his feet over the edge into the water, impatient once again to finally get in. Jim quickly glanced at his oldest, a thin smile appearing on his face when he saw the eight year old trying to have the patience of an adult. Jim relieved his son of the torture.

"Go ahead, Aid. Jump in." He said with a laugh when Aiden's cheer was heard in the space they occupied. Aiden made a small splash with his descent into the clear water and Melinda turned to Daniel.

"You ready monkey?" She teased lovingly. Danny clapped his chubby hands and nodded his head swiftly. Melinda scooped him into her arms, sat at the edge of the water and shifted her weight enough that her body would go into the clean water below her gently. Danny's giggle could be heard and it melted the parents hearts. Jim and Melinda loved to see their kids this carefree and happy. Jim turned to Andrea.

"You ready princess?" He checked with his youngest.

"Ya!" Andy said. "Throw me daddy!" The young girl happily demanded.

"Okay." Jim replied. He picked her up, walked to the edge and playfully swung her back and forth a few times before releasing her into the water. Jim dived into the water soon after, pulling back his wet hair when he resurfaced. The kids were chasing each other through the water, laughing the whole time at their impromptu game of water tag, when Melinda had an idea.

"Hey Danny, come here bud." She said from in between Jim's strong arms. Danny swam over to his parents and fast as his little arms and legs could carry him. "You're my monkey, right?" She lovingly asked her son. Danny nodded his head. "Do you want to play monkey in the middle?" Melinda questioned her youngest boy. When Danny's face lit up in joy, the others were called over to start the game. All that could be heard in that room was Danny's laughter filling the air.

Jim carried the fast asleep twins up to their beds once the family walked inside their home. Aiden was asked to shower and come get his parents when he was ready to be read his story.

"Mama, daddy I'm ready for my story." Aiden whispered when he found his parents on the living room sofa.

"Alright little man." Jim whispered back before getting up to follow the eight year old up the stairs to his bedroom.

**30 Minutes Later**

"He's out cold." Jim told his wife once he re-entered the living room.

"Mmm" Melinda mumbled distractedly. Jim made a move to sit beside her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jim's voice held concern. Melinda sighed, finding a fray on the loveseat they occupied that held her attention. Her eyes met his and those chocolate orbs of hers that he loved so much looked sad-sadder then he'd ever seen them. Melinda glanced back down to play with the fabric fray before voicing her worries.

"Daniel." She said, clearly terrified. Jim grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm in silent support, urging her to continue. "It's just, he's different. I love him so much, but I've been noticing things about him that I don't understand." Melinda whispered this time, not wanting her fears to be true. Jim gave her a solid nod. He too had noticed differences with his son, but he hadn't had the time to really analyze them with his hectic work schedule.

"What are you thinking, Mel?" Jim questioned her softly. She looked at him then, her eyes more wide with fear then he'd ever seen them. No ghost had ever affected her this way, her mother's rejection didn't touch it and not even Andrea's death and Romano going after her soul could mirror that fear he saw. His death, he guessed, was the only real comparison.

"He's so quiet. Yes, he's a happy child, but he barely speaks. Danny should be where Andrea is with his development. I'm just scared." She confessed, her voice barely audible. Jim pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I know baby, but we'll get answers. I'll schedule him an appointment and I'll be with you both every step of the way. I love you." Jim said to the terrified woman beside him.

"I love you too Jim." Melinda whispered and for the first time since he put Aiden to bed, Jim saw a ghost of a smile on her face. They be alright, he'd make sure of it.

**AN: Alright, my lovelies. This chapter leaves you with a cliffhanger and I'm sorry for that. I was trying to figure out where to take this when a thought struck me. I'd realized I haven't been having Danny speak much through all this and a reason for that has presented itself. Hopefully ya'll are as excited to find out the mystery as I am to write it out. **


	8. Worries and Answers

**AN: I'm so sorry for not posting the last two weeks on schedule. I really wasn't feeling myself, but with time to recover and also time to research for this chapter so my information is accurate, I'm back at it. **

Melinda pulls her exhausted, sleep deprived body out of bed. The young mother didn't get much sleep over this last week. Her nights were full of intense thoughts of worry over her youngest son, Daniel. As promised, Jim booked an appointment for him that was today in the afternoon. Melinda made her way to Aiden's room and upon finding it empty she ventured slowly to the twins bedroom. When she got there, Melinda noticed that their room was also vacant. Shaking her head in confusion, Melinda made her way to the kitchen to brew a much needed cup of coffee for herself. Once her zombie-like body carried itself down the stairs to the main floor of the house, she saw what shouldn't come as a surprise considering the state of the upper floor. Melinda watched as Andy was enjoying a plate of toast in front of the TV, engrossed in her Saturday morning cartoons. The sight brought a smile to the brunette woman's face, but it soon disappeared when she heard Jim and Aiden in the kitchen and saw Danny on the dining room floor all by himself playing with toy cars. Normally, this would be perfectly acceptable, but as she watched longer -the frown on her face deepening the whole time- Melinda noticed that instead of having the cars race or collide like other boys his age did, Danny was slowly and carefully lining all the cars up. The toddler was very precise with his actions. If one of his cars rolled out of place, his big blue eyes filled with tears and he rocked his torso for a second or two before putting the offending vehicle back in formation. Melinda silently made her way to the kitchen to bring this up with Jim and when she got there, she saw Aiden finishing up his waffles – by far the young boy's favourite breakfast- and Jim was at the sink washing dishes. Melinda made her way over to her husband, ruffling Aiden's brown locks affectionately on her way passed him. "Jim?" Melinda whispered, panicked again. Jim took a break from his chore, drying his hands on the dish towel as he turned to face his upset wife.

"What is it, Mel?" Jim asked with concern swimming in his ocean blue orbs.

"Have you noticed what Danny is doing this morning with his cars?" The mother of three asks, panic entering her voice. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Jim's eyes scanned Melinda's face to try and discover another emotion resting there and when he saw her doe eyes shine with tears, the loving husband and father pulled his wife into his strong embrace.

"Oh sweetheart." Jim's voice soothed Melinda's raw emotions so he continued. "I've been a little busy this morning, but I did notice a few things." He drew in a breath. "One of those oddities was his cars like you said, the other was that our little garbage disposal of a son didn't want to eat. He refused everything I offered." Jim sighed and for the first time since their original discussion about Danny, he let himself really feel the fear- the terror he kept at bay to be strong for Melinda- consuming him.

Jim carries the twins to Melinda's red Jeep to get them into their car seats, meanwhile Melinda is still in the foyer of their overflowing home. "Come on Aid! We're going to be late. We have to drop you and Andy off at Aunty Delia's. Chop chop!" The mother of three yells up the staircase, the stressfulness of what today could mean changing her normally soft spoken voice. When she was only met with silence, Melinda tried again. "Aiden Lucas Clancy!" She yelled, truly upset now.

"I'm coming!" She heard Aiden's muffled voice from the top floor. His pounding feet were heard as the young boy ran down the steps and out the door past his mother. Melinda followed, shaking her head at his antics. As Jim slowly backed the family vehicle out of the driveway, Melinda turned in her seat to address her oldest. "Aiden, what took you so long? You know today's important." She lightly chastised him, more calm now that they were en route. Aiden's bright blue eyes wouldn't look in her direction for a moment, but then he sighed and met her gaze.

"I'm sorry Mama. I needed to grab stuff to do today at Aunty's." He whispered, ashamed. Melinda flashed her son a genuine smile.

"It's okay baby. Behave for me today." Melinda reminded Aiden as they pulled into Delia's driveway who nodded furiously. Melinda got out of the SUV to help Jim get the kids out before heading to Danny's appointment.

"Good boy." Melinda said with a kiss to Aiden's cheek. She took the eight year old's hand so he could jump out safely before walking him to the front door of her best friends house. Jim used his free hand- the one not holding his daughter- to knock and waited for answer. Once Delia came into sight through the screen door, Aiden's smile lit up his face.

"Hi Aunt Delia!" He greets, as happy as ever. Jim smiles and hugs his friend after placing Andrea on her feet.

"Thanks for this Delia." He whispers and Melinda sweeps Delia into a big bear hug.

"I love you." Melinda chokes out through her un-shed tears. Delia gives her best friend one last squeeze.

"I love you too Mel, all of you. Call me if you need me." She whispers. "Go on, you can't be late." Delia ushers them away from her front porch with a light shove. Melinda smiles softly and lifts Danny into her arms, needing him close to her right now. The adults took their son back to the car so they could finally get much needed answers.

***Doctor's Office***

"Daniel Clancy." A nurse in Tinkerbell scrubs calls out through the waiting room and they stand. Melinda takes Jim's hand while he has Danny in the crook of his right arm. The toddler hides his face in his father's neck and lets out a low whimper. Melinda rests her free hand on her son's back and feels the poor boy shaking like a leaf, he's terrified.

"it's okay buddy." Jim whispers so only Danny can hear him. The family make their way into a room to wait for the doctor. "The nice nurse said we have to put this gown on you, okay little man?" Jim asks his son. Danny wordlessly nods his head, but his eyes are wide in fear. At this point, Melinda takes it upon herself to occupy her baby's attention. She reaches into her purse and pulls out one of his cars- Thomas the Tank Engine, his favourite- and shows it to Danny.

"Hey baby, do you want to play with Thomas?" Melinda asks with a grin on her face. Danny nods quickly. "Okay, but you have to wait until you are done getting dressed." She said.

"NOOOO!" Danny screamed with all his might, placing his small palms over his ears and rocking himself back and forth while the earlier shaking returned to his petite frame. The doctor, Dr. Clarke, made his appearance into the room right at that moment.

"Hello." He politely addressed the adults. As soon as Danny's eyes saw the doctor, he froze. Danny went completely silent and rocked even faster with his eyes screwed shut as if he was trying to block out the world. Dr. Clarke took note of the reaction before turning his attention back to Jim and Melinda. "Mr. And Mrs. Clancy, my reference sheet here states that you have concerns about Daniel." He stated, waiting for the parents to elaborate.

"Yes." Jim started when he saw that Melinda was in no fit state to speak. He took her hand and then continued talking. "Danny has been acting strange and I as a doctor myself don't know what to make of it. I've never seen these symptoms before."

"I see." Dr. Clarke spoke softly. "What are the symptoms your son is experiencing?" He asks as gently as he possibly can.

"He barely talks. He usually only speaks when he's very afraid or very happy and never more than one word answers." Melinda started, tears forming in her eyes. "He lines up his toys, cars specifically, and prefers to play alone. I've also noticed that he's been doing this rocking behaviour..." Melinda breaks off to look at her son for emphasis "...a lot lately." Dr. Clarke nods along as he listens intently and decides to test the theory he has.

"Danny, can you look at me please?" He asks, kneeling down to the boy's level. Danny, who had opened his eyes and softened his rocking while the attention wasn't on him, quickly shut his blue eyes tight and his rocks become faster, violent even. Dr. Clarke nodded once, hard and decisive to himself before re-addressing Melinda and Jim.

"I'm sorry to tell you this." The doctor started gently. "But..." He continued. "Your son seems to be suffering from Autism. By my calculations he seems to be a 3.5 on our scale which means he is considered "moderately abnormal" when compared to other children of his age. The symptoms you are seeing are products of his social insecurity and problems regulating his emotions, hence the violent outburst in this unfamiliar environment to him." Dr. Clarke stayed silent to let the news sink in. Melinda could no longer fight the battle with her emotions and streaks of tears lined her alabaster cheeks. Jim pulled his wife into his chest, grieving with her for their son before addressing Dr. Clarke.

"There's treatment right?" Jim asked gruffly. Dr. Clarke hesitated for a moment for answering his patient's father.

"Sir, there are steps that can be taken to help, but there is no medications that Danny can take at such a young age. Danny may start Haldol for his behavioural outbursts at three years of age if it is needed, but he shouldn't use any other medications unless his symptoms change with his age. The other recommendation we have for children with Autism this young are speech therapy and a strict home schedule. We can also introduce a flipbook, which is a book with pictures Danny can point to to get his needs across to aid in his communication skills. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Clarke asks politely.

"Can you recommend a speech therapist for us?" Jim questioned.

"How would we go about getting a flipbook for Danny?" Melinda croaked out her question through her dry throat.

"Certainly." Dr. Clarke stated. "We can arrange for an Autism specialist to mail you a flipbook and you can get a recommendation when you book Danny's six month check-up." He finished. Melinda picked up her son to get him dressed as Jim thanked the doctor. Together they left the hospital feeling a mixture of devastation for Danny's condition, but hopeful for the future.

**AN2: There it is folks. All of that information minus the flipbook was found on various websites through Google, it is accurate as Autism is still being studied by doctors. I pulled the acquire a flipbook method from my head, although that is the proper term. By far the longest and most emotional chapter for anything I've even written. Enjoy and R&amp;R please. **


	9. Coping with Change

**AN: Hi lovelies. I haven't been getting as much feedback lately. Is there anyone still interested in reading this story? This is where things start to get more intense now that Danny has been diagnosed with Autism. **

There was a lot of adjustment going on in the Clancy home after Jim and Melinda learned the hard truth regarding Danny's illness. The flipbook had been delivered a couple days ago and Melinda was teaching the toddler to use the pictures inside to communicate. If possible Melinda's days had become more chaotic. Between getting Aiden off to school every morning, the brunette mother had to juggle the twins many needs. Andy wanted her attention every second of the day and Danny needed her attention just as often. This was making Melinda stressed, Andy cranky and Danny needy which is how Jim found the three of them when he walked in the house from work. The sounds of a full out meltdown greeted his ears from his little girl, while his wife was pleading her to relax so she could work with Danny a little longer before the trio did something fun together. Jim swooped in like a silent knight in shining armour and scooped Andy into his arms. "What's wrong princess?" He asked the two year old sweetly.

"Danny and Mama are being mean." Andy pouted.

"Oh Andrea..." Jim soothed. "You know we took Danny to the doctor. His doctor told us that these are the things that need to be done to help him. Mama is just doing what Danny needs her to. Do you understand baby?" Jim asked gently. Andy nodded as a lone tear glided down her cherub cheek. Jim's heart broke at the sight, so he planned to distract his daughter.

"Listen my girl, why don't we get you in the bath to calm down and then you and me can do something so Mama can help Danny?" Jim suggested, hoping spending time with her daddy would help the little girl feel better.

"Okay." Andy whispered, still sniffling her tears away. Jim smiled.

"That's my girl." He spoke to the curly headed brunette toddler with pride.

Jim and Andrea were finishing up her bath when Jim stopped playing with the mermaid barbies and rubber duckies for a second. "What PJ's do you want princess?" Jim questioned her.

"Tink!" Andy cheered without hesitation. Jim chuckled.

"Okay. Let's get you out so daddy can go grab them." Jim pulled her from the cooling bath water and wrapped her in a hooded duck towel before draining the tub. The brunette man took Andy into his arms to bring her to her room so they could get the toddler dressed. "So, what would you like to do with daddy tonight?" Jim asked his daughter while he pulled her top over her straightened, wet hair. Andy bounced in excitement on the spot making Jim's task more difficult. Once the shirt was finally on properly, he paused so she could speak.

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" Andy pleaded, bouncing again.

"Little girls can't walk around naked, but after we put on your underwear and pants, sure baby." Jim smiled brightly and silently prayed his little girl would always be this easy to please. Andy insisted on helping her father with her clothes and when they were done she skipped down the hall to the staircase to go watch her movie with her daddy. Jim put the DVD in the player while Andy ran back upstairs to grab her beloved teddy bear for the movie. When the short brunette returned to the living room, she couldn't find her daddy. Her ears heard a popping sound, so Andy went to the kitchen to find the source of the sound. There she saw her daddy standing in front of the microwave.

"Popcorn?!" She squealed happily. Jim chuckled at the sound before responding.

"Of course princess. A movie isn't a movie without popcorn." The father explained with a wink. When the popcorn had finished popping and Jim added butter and salt, the duo snuggled up on the couch under a blanket watching the boy who was never going to grow up while munching on their treat. Halfway through the movie, Jim looked over and saw Andrea passed out, her little head in his lap. The loving man gave up watching the cartoon in favour of staring at his beautiful daughter until the credits rolled.

**AN2: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next time on Shadows, Shinies and Ghost Oh My: **

**-Daniel's first speech therapy session**

**-Getting back to the normal routine**


	10. Progress for Danny

It was a cold, drizzly Monday when Melinda started her beloved coffee machine. "Great." The ghost whisperer muttered to herself. "As if Mondays don't suck enough." Melinda complained some more. This particular Monday was especially dreadfully hectic. The young brunette had to get Aiden off to school and then bring Andy along to Danny's speech therapy session. Jim's mom was working today and her mom was so not an option. When Melinda walked into Aiden's room, she found the energetic boy getting dressed already. "Hi Aid. I see you're ahead of schedule today. Go watch some TV while I get the twins ready okay?" She said. "Oh, eat some cereal on the couch too." Melinda added as an afterthought.

"Okay." Aiden readily agreed to his mother's plan. The curly headed brunette woman made her way to the twins' room and found that everything was backwards this morning. Melinda had a tough time getting Danny up, as was typical for Autistic children, but Andy too was not budging. Melinda sighed, it was going to be a long morning.

"Come on Andy, wake up sweet girl." The mother whispered to her daughter. Andrea moaned before rolling onto her back. Melinda touched Andy's shoulder and when her skin felt hot – hotter than normal- Melinda tested her forearm on the toddler's forehead. The young girl had a fever, perfect. Melinda made her way to Danny's bed to wake him before trying Andy again. "Danny." Melinda spoke while lightly shaking the young boy below her. Danny's little blue eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

"Hi." Daniel said with a small smile. Melinda beamed back at her son, feeling proud of his progress.

"Hi baby." She whispered. "Pick out some clothes okay? I have to get medicine for Andy." Danny's mother told him. He got out of bed wordlessly and dug into his drawer to get jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Melinda made her way back to the bedroom after grabbing Andy's medicine. "Here baby." Melinda offered the grape flavoured liquid to her two year old. When Andy refused to drink it, Melinda scowled. "Andrea Faith, I have a lot of things to do today drink up." She ordered her child softly. Andy drank the medicine with a whimper of disgust and then laid back in bed. Melinda kissed the toddlers head lovingly. "Get a little more sleep baby girl, I'm going to get your brothers ready. When I come back to get you, you have to get dressed." With that said, Melinda got Danny ready for the day and went downstairs to check on Aiden. Mother and son descended the staircase in a rush.

"I'm all ready Mama." Came Aiden's voice from the foyer. The eight year old was putting on his shoes and coat. Melinda smiled.

"Good boy. Is it time to go already?" Melinda asked aloud as she checked her watch. When the little clock on her wrist confirmed her enquiry, Melinda addressed her oldest. "Do you have your lunch?" Aiden looked shocked for a moment, but then shook his head no.

"I forgot." The boy whispered.

"That's okay baby. I'm very proud of you for getting ready all by yourself this morning. I'll get your lunch." Melinda spoke and turned towards the kitchen area. Aiden was handed his lunch and Melinda watched as he ran to catch the bus she could see pulling in front of the house. Melinda turned to Danny. "Go play buddy. I have to get Andy ready before we leave." Danny walked off silently. When Melinda walked into Andy's bedroom, she saw the young girl shaking and crying. "Oh Andrea, sweetheart." She cooed in concern. Andy whimpered loudly in pain.

"Mama." She whined. Melinda checked on the young girl and found her sweating from the fever, but also clearly freezing enough that her little body was shaking. She took quick action and wrapped the toddler in her Peter Pan blanket and rocked her to calm the shaking and crying.

"Sh sh baby. You're okay." Melinda comforted. Andy buried her head in her mother's neck as her whimpered subsided. "Do you want me to get Auntie Delia to close the store and come stay with you?" Melinda asked her daughter. When the thirty year old got a nod from the youngster, her decision was made. Melinda reached into her pocket and produced her cell phone. The brunette dialled the familiar number of her store and waited for a voice.

"Hello?" Came Delia's voice over the line.

"Hey, it's Mel." Melinda greeted. "Listen, Andrea's sick and I have Daniel's appointment soon. Could you close up and come look after her for me until we're done?" She asked frantically.

"Of course Mel." The answer came in the same second, no hesitation at all from her best friend. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there."

"You're a life saver. I'll see you soon, bye!" Melinda departed the call.

"Bye." Delia reiterated before hanging up a second later.

"Okay my girl." Melinda spoke to calm both herself and Andy. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you..." Melinda's voice trailed off when she realized Andy was out cold. The mother covered her daughter up and made her way downstairs to check on Danny. She found the toddler playing with his tonka trucks in the living room and sat on the couch to watch him until Delia showed up. She was smiling as she heard Danny making explosion noises and jumped when the front door closed behind her saviour.

"Hey Mel, I'm here." Delia called from the foyer. Melinda put Danny on her hip and made her way to hug Delia.

"Thanks so much for this. We really need to leave, but Andy had medicine half an hour ago." Melinda said as she put on Danny's shoes and coat.

"No worries, Supermom." Delia joked as the duo left the house.

Melinda turned a corner onto the street that held the office the family would need for awhile when she heard a fuss from the back seat. The brunette woman checked the rear view mirror and saw Danny wiggling in his car seat. "We're almost there baby. If you're good we can stop at McDonald's for lunch when we're done." Her soothing voice reached the boy in the back and Danny settled. Just then, Melinda pulled her Jeep into the parking lot of the therapist office. Danny and Melinda sit on chairs in the waiting room and wait to be called. They are waiting less than five minutes when Melinda hears a voice.

"Daniel Clancy." Melinda takes Danny's hand and follows the woman into a room set up for their session.

"Hello Melinda." Says the therapist. "This must be Daniel." He continues. Melinda smiles.

"Hello Doctor, yes it is, but he likes to be called Danny." Melinda informs the man before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor apologizes softly. "Hi Danny." He crouches down to the toddler's level. Danny pulls on Melinda's shirt, asking for his book. The determined little boy flips to hello in the book handed to him and shows it to the doctor. The older man smiles.

"Very good Danny." He praises the child. The doctor points to his shirt. "What colour is this Danny?" The young boy looks to his mother questioningly.

"It's okay baby. Go ahead." Melinda encourages. Danny's little eyes squint in concentration for a second before he speaks.

"Red." The boy declares with a smile. The doctor offers a high five for his efforts.

"Good." What colour is your shirt Danny?" The doctor asks again. Danny doesn't even hesitate this time.

"Blue!" The two year old cheers excitedly. The doctor lets out a chuckle, it's obvious that blue is Danny's favourite colour. The man sees a toy on the floor and picks it up.

"What is this?" He questions again.

"Mine!" Danny says as he reaches for the cherished toy. The doctor laughs wholeheartedly before trying again.

"Yes, it is yours. What else is it?" He speaks slowly.

"Twuck." Danny says this time. Melinda smiles at him when he looks to her again.

"Very good Danny, a truck." The doctor celebrates with the little boy before him. "I think that's it for today." Came the doctor's voice again.

"Thank you doctor." Melinda says appreciatively. The doctor shakes his head dismissively.

"No need to thank me Ma'am. It's my job. You should be proud, Danny's doing well. Have a good day." The doctors says as he goes to help his next patient. Mother and son leave the office and head for the Jeep.

"You were such a good boy." Melinda praises as she straps Danny into his car seat. "I think we should go have lunch." Melinda tickles her son and smiles at his giggles before shutting the door.

**AN: There is it guys, this story is getting on the lengthy side. Is there anything else anyone wants to see or can I end it here? Please review with your opinions. **


	11. A Happy Ending

Today was the day.

The Clancy family was rushing around their house trying to get everyone ready in time. "Come on Aiden! We have to be at the church in ten minutes!" Jim called from the foyer to his oldest child's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Melinda had Danny dressed in his little tux and was getting Andy dressed in her flower girl dress. The brunette mother pulled white panty hose over her daughter's underwear and was just about to pull the gorgeous dress over the little girl's body. "Arms up baby girl." Melinda coaxed gently. Andy giggled softly as her tiny arms went above her head. The dress was pulled over her arms and head and smoothed into place. "Time for your shoes." Came Melinda's voice. Andy lifted her foot and Melinda got it into her sandal. She turned around before putting on Andy's other shoe. "Go see daddy, Danny. He's by the front door. We'll be right down baby." Just like that Danny scurried off, running as best he could in his suit. Melinda quickly fitted Andy's other foot in her shoe and told her to join her brother downstairs. Andy started to go, but then stopped.

"What about you Mama?" Came the tiny voice of Andrea Faith Clancy.

"I'm going to check on Aiden. I'll be right there." Melinda explained with a smile. Andy's curiosity quelled, the little girl hurriedly joined her twin and her daddy. It was much easier for her to run in a dress then she thought and the toddler laughed with a carefree attitude.

Melinda made it to Aiden's room and silently peered in from the door frame for a second. Her eight year old son was almost in tears trying to figure out his bow tie, so she came to the rescue. "What's wrong buddy?" Melinda questioned with a caring tone. Aiden's glistening blue eyes met his mother's face.

"I can't do it Mama." He pouted. Melinda crouched down to her son's level.

"It's okay baby. You know what?" She said, keeping her voice exciting. Aiden's eyes looked curious.

"What?" He asked knowing his mom words always made him feel better.

"Daddy can't do his either, I do it." Melinda stage whispered and was relieved when Aiden let out a giggle.

"That's silly." He said as Melinda finished tying the bow around his neck. She took his hand.

"It is silly. Let's go bud. Uncle Eli is counting on us today."

The family of five made it to the Jeep and drove to the church. Once inside they split up to go to the bride's and groom's dressing rooms. Jim took the boys and Melinda took Andrea with her.

"Hi Uncle Eli!" Aiden spoke excitedly to the man he saw once they entered the smaller room from the hallway.

"Hey Aiden." Came the nervous reply of Eli James. Jim turned to his sons.

"Why don't you guys go sit on that bench over there?" Jim requested of the younger men in the room. "I want to talk to your uncle for a minute. Just us grownups." The boys easily agreed, grown up conversations were boring anyway. `Hey man, its normal to be nervous on your wedding day." Jim spoke to Eli in a hushed whisper.

"It is?" Eli's question came in an uncertain tone of voice. Jim nodded.

"Yes, I was nervous when I married Melinda and look how happy we are. It's human nature to be scared of change." Jim continued, appealing to the shrink's technical side. Eli took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go get me married then." A goofy smile appeared on the younger man's face at the thought of Casey being his forever.

Melinda was preparing Andy for her part of the ceremony.

"When I tell you to, you're going to start walking down the aisle. You have to throw a handful of these flower petals on each side of you as you go along okay?" Melinda asked her daughter as she passed the basket of flower petals to her.

"Okay." Andy agreed with a nod of her head. Melinda smiled at the young girl.

"Good job." She praised. "It's time now, go ahead." Melinda informed her child. Andy dutifully walked away, through the door her mother was holding open for her to start distributing the petals for all the guests to see.

Back in Eli's room-without Eli, who was already at the alter- Jim was explaining Danny's ring bearer task to him.

"Music is going to start and then Auntie Casey is going to walk down the aisle. Your job is once she gets to where Uncle Eli is standing you have to walk out there carrying this pillow..." Jim handed the pillow with both Eli and Casey's rings tied to it to Danny. "and once you get to them, hand the pillow to Uncle Eli, okay? You don't have to say anything. Just smile."

"Okay daddy." Danny said with a look of concentration on his face just as the music started to play. Jim watched through the window in the door and when it was time, he turned to his son.

"Go ahead buddy." Jim encouraged quietly. Danny silently yet happily started walking the way he was told to and when he finally reached his uncle, he stood beside him. The preacher had just told the couple to place their rings and continued to speak,

"...you may kiss your bride." Eli and Casey kissed and when they were done Eli pulled Danny into his arms where he watched his parents in the front pew. Danny looked at his uncle and whispered so only he would hear,

"I love you Uncle Eli."

Today was the day. A day for celebrations of all kinds.

**~Fin.**

**AN: There's the last chapter of this story. I chose to write it this way because Eli mentioned him and Casey were engaged at the twins' birthday party. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. My next fic will be a Criminal Minds one, but I'm not sure when it will be started yet. **


End file.
